


The Dead and  Dishonored in The Deep

by white_tiger



Series: from out of the shadows [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how Zana aeducan and her lover Velvil Brosca join the wardens after killing Zana's older brother and tricking the nobles of their home land</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i own nothing of dragon age   
> this is the story of how Zana Aeducan and her lover Velvil brosca join the wardens by tricking all the nobles of thier home land

Zana Aeducan stood looking in the mirror of her dressing chamber thinking how much she loved wearing her normal armor rather than the armor she needed to wear for the official events, today was a day to watch the proving’s with the wardens who had arrived yesterday. She would have met and greeted them when they arrived but she had just returned from a trip in to the deep roads scouting for the upcoming expedition to reclaim the Aeducan thiag, a knock sound from the entrance to her rooms. 

“Come on in Gorim, I am just putting the last pieces of my armor on.” Zana called, she heard a pair of footsteps meaning that both Gorim and Velvil were entering. 

She came out of the dressing chamber to greet her friends technically they were servants but that had only been true for about a week until they became close friends, and Velvil along with Zana became far more than that after years of fighting at each other’s  back. 

“Come on Zana, we don’t want to miss the opening of the gates otherwise his assness might get the seats next to the wardens.” Vel rumbled out with a voice that sounded like a rock slide in a roads. 

Vel stood an inch taller than Zana at 5’ 1” with a build like a golem with dark skin and black eyes and gold sloid bar piercings was how he was often described by his brother and sisters in the legion of the dead, normally as a castles and now member of the legion of the dead member he should not be even in the city let alone serving the second child of the king. However he had saved her life and was granted a boon by the king and he had used it to serve her ever since and was now know but not acknowledged as her lover by the other nobles.

“Right, lets go before his assness or better known as my darling brother takes the best seat, if I am to get their help with my plans I need them on my side not my brother.” Zana said, they walked out of the rooms wandering out of the palace. 

They came across an argument between a scholar and a lower noble who claimed that the scholar was spreading lies about his house, after a brief talk they sent the noble on his way with Gorim going off to insure that his death was quick and painless and more importantly it did not come back to her or her house. 

After making their way through the market and a run in with her older and younger brothers along with picking up a finely crafted dagger they reached the guards who would take them to the proving that were being held in honor of both the wardens and her commission as commander.

They reached the proving in time to have a brief chat with the proving master, she disliked the fact that the castles and lower castes could not fight for glory in them, she would rather that they have the chance to up lift themselves to the warrior caste if they fight and win in proving and fought the darkspawn in the deep roads in her mind it would boast the moral of the city to have a larger army and then they could maybe force the spawn back a bit. 

They met the warden commander who hinted that he got Zana’s letters and introduced the recruits he brought with him, the other wardens he said were marching south east to prepare for the blight.

Zana and Velvil looked over the recruits that hopefully they would be joining if their plans worked, and they were impressed a pair of mages one elf and one human with bright orange shoulder length hair, an pair of elven fighters one with daggers and one with sword and shield. The last recruit held their attention the longest as he was a tall bear like human who carried a large great sword carried himself like a commandeer of men.

With the proving under way Duncan took the chance to observe the woman and the man who wanted to join but mention the need to kill the eldest son of the king, normally the wardens tried to maintain a neutrality in regards to politics but if what he had heard about these two it could be very much worth it so long as it does not go too far. 

He had heard that the second child of the king was favoured over her brother by everyone especially the warriors and the casteless, she had gained their favour by using traps and tricks to move the line back in areas as far as the dead trenches gaining the warriors undying loyalty and the fact that she hired out the castless for tasks and paid fair along with the fact that her lover and personal guard and true second was a casteless member of the legion of the dead earned the ire of some nobles. But that also gained her the favour of many more of the nobles, Her second Velvil was famous among the legion and the casteless for rising as far as he had before becoming the second to the daughter of the king after saving her from an ogre and killing it with just his maul. They both seemed to have no reason for wanting to leave their life but something had convinced them to join the wardens.

After the proving was over Zana invited the group back to the palace for drinks and a chance to talk and learn more about the wardens, Duncan agreed quickly as it never hurt to get to know royalty better if they were trying to join the wardens. As they walked Loki turned to Zana and asked in his husky voice. 

“So I hear that you are a crafter and trapper more than a fighter, do you know how to do enchantments by any chance or at least know the theory of if?” Zana looked at the strange mage whose hair had somehow changed both length and colour as it was now black as coal with his goatee still orange and the hair was now pull back into a pony tail that end mid back. 

“Yes I do know how it enchant and I would be happy to answer your questions, if you answer mine about magic starting with how you changed your hair like that?” Zana responded her voice had a pleasing echo sound to it making it seem as if she was both near and far at the same time coupled with the silky sound voice it was a stark contrast to her lover’s. 

“Sure no problem I run a spell current through the hair one to control the colour then another to change the length I can do this for my skin tone as well.” Loki responded in a pleased voice happy to talk shop with a non-mage who had a seeming grasp of the basic theory of magic. 

The discussion lasted into the palace and to the study where the topic switched to the surface world and how things were fought up there. 

“I hope you will be at the feast this evening it is both to honor your order and my commission that I could care less about my recon team was where I was happy I hate leading men who I don’t know what they like to drink and who or what they are sleeping with a my recon team towards the end was nearly too big for that.” Zana said. 

“Ha! You sound just like my old merc boss the IronBull that is what he told me when I asked why we did not expand the group out a bit more.” Emerson said chuckling into his weak ale.

The feast was ok Briaris thought but the sooner this whole thing was over the better as all the elves were having problems being this far underground it was something in the blood of elves they did not mind shallow caves but anything deeper and it started to Sapp at their mental state. 

The daughter that they were going to help was nice and friendly and so was her lover in his own rough way, but her older brother was an ass to the high order reminding her of those noble on the surface that believed themselves better than others simply because of who their parent are. 

The younger brother on the other hand was playing the nobles like a fiddle no one minus the sister and maybe a few others saw the cunning snake among sheep pen, but those who saw where the wolfs in sheep’s clothing. 

Briaris would have liked nothing more than to sneak off with her playmates to find a dark corner and have some fun while the cave dwellers fought one and another with poisoned honey words, but Duncan told them not to as three or even just two of them sneaking of would arouse suspicion they could not afford to have if they were going to recruit the pair they wanted. 

Emerson watched the feast with the eye of one noble born picking out who the top players very quickly as after dealing with Orlesian politics on behalf of the crown and the bulls chargers, this was like watching to thugs hit each other with big hammers and he was glad of it. 

Belen the youngest son of the king was a truly great player as he did not stand out at all even through that is was clear he held a great deal of sway, Emerson nodded he could see why Zana wanted Belen not the older brother on the throne the eldest would drive Orzammar into ruin while Belen could lead them forward into a new age of power. 

He could also see why the sister wanted out she could play and play well the game better than almost any in the court here but it was clear she would rather be in the field scouting and trapping or in the workshop working or studying not playing games. She could be a fine queen but her younger brother would be a great king.

As Fenlen watched the court play their silly games she felt contempt for them, they could not even work together to fight the threat at their doors the only ones who were doing that were the two youngest children of the king and a few others the rest were too concerned with the fact of who had more coin in whose coffers. 

Even though she hated it looking at it she could see some to the game but not all of it and it all bored her, being this close to the spawn she could feel the monesters on te edge of her senses. 

Loki, Curi and Kani were working hard on her taint, but it was now spreading even with the added help of another mage an spirit/demon it was slowly spreading. The taint would be held back until the army camp even if she coughed up blood to do it she vowed.

When the feast ended and the wardens returned to their room they found a message that told them to not leave their room for the night, an hour later out of a hidden tunnel crawled Zana and Vel. 

“greetings sorry about the cloak and dagger but the few people who see us together the better, I came to explain what help I will need from you all in order for you to get both myself and Vel in the wardens.” Zana spoke in a low tone and Vel just nodded and leaned against the room’s door. 

“Alright here is what I will need you to do, as you guys are heading out of here through the deep roads to speed your travel to ostagar I will give you a map that is accurate to date with a pair of locations marked on it at one you will meet up with Velvil and a supplies cache then at the other one you will hopefully meet up with me assuming I am not eaten first.” Zana explained. 

“Alright will you tell us why this is needed instead of just joining normally?” asked Fenlen who had no patience for politics except when she watched it in the fade. 

“Simple my father would never allow me to join and also my elder brother cannot be in the line of succession without me or he will take the throne anything more I cannot say until it is done I am sorry it is better that you don’t know.” Zana said. 

The rest nodded in understanding they asked a few more questions took the maps and watch Zana and Velvil disappear into the night again. 

“Well this will be fun!” Kani said in an amused voice she was enjoying being outside the tower truly for the first time in years.


	2. Betrayal so Sad

The next day or what passes for day in the land of the dwarves saw the wardens marching into the deep roads with the forces of the king and his children, Zana and her seconds Gorim and Velvil were leading a group of recon scouts ahead of the main group to make sure the path was clear for the army and that the spawn were not lying in wait for them. 

When they reached the crossroads they needed to split up at all the leaders along with Duncan meet to go over the plan one last time to make sure they were all on the same page. 

“Alright my scouts and I have found the best paths for as far as we can but we could not get to close without risking being found so I suggest splitting my recon boys and girls up among the teams to act as map makers and forward scouts.” Zana said after laying out a map that had been drawn up by the scouts. 

“I agree, daughter take you men and use them to draw the main forces away from the thaig gate you will need, then take a small team of your most trust fighters and scouts and get the shield of Aeducan and meet up your brother and his team here.” The king said pointing to a spot on the map. 

“Tiran send your men to drive off the group here, then head to the rendezvous point and secure it then wait to meet with your sister then escort her and the shield back.” Tiran nodded but was looking unhappy that he would not be the important part in this battle. 

After hearing her role Zana stepped back having gone over the plan before she only was there to confirm that her and her team’s role had not changed. 

Zana signaled to her men to gather up a team of less than fifty men as the rest of her fifty were already scouting the paths/ mapping and setting traps so the spawn could not sneak up on any of the army forces, after splitting her forces she picked Gorim to stay with the men and lead them while she went to get the shield. 

Many of the men were aware that their leader did not want to be a commander, but they also knew that she would likely find some way out of it. Duncan watched the youngest commander leave and turned his attention back to the planning his group would be traveling with the king but they would only move if the forces needed help as he only had recruits he could not risk them without just cause. 

Zana finished going over her armor making sure that he dull and dark coloured chainmail over deep stalker hide armor was tight and her trapping supplies were in place along with her small daggers encase the spawn got to close. 

After checking everything for her base armor she slipped on her harness that held her crossbow, the crossbow was special in the way that it was a one of a kind cartridge fed repeating double crossbow with four bow arms instead of two. 

The bow would have made her a paragon in she would have been willing to give up the secret to how to make repeating crossbows and as much as she wanted to reclaim the roads of her people she was not willing to let such a powerful weapon loose on the world just like her friend in the merchant guild Bianca who also made a similar bow with less fire and stopping power but a higher rate of fire. Both women agreed it was too dangerous to let out of their sights the secret.

Vel shifted his dead legion armor into a more comfortable spot and tightened the plates he had loosened while waiting in the main crossroads, his armor was Dwarven plate with the etching of the legion and spawn weakening runes all-over its black coating in sliver. 

He swung his large maul into its holder on his back it gleamed with the same etchings and runes as his armor made of matching made of Everite, the hammer was a simple stalker head wrapped haft with one end having a simple solid round pommel and the other end being a barrel style one on half with a spike on the other half to deal with all types of foes. 

He headed over to Zana after gathering the men personal guard unit of the recon team that were the most loyal and more important they knew and are going to help with the plan to join the wardens to get away from the pit of vipers that is the nobles.

After the forces that she now commanded over a hundred and fifty county her recon unit moved out to divert the bulk of the spawn her team moved in. she had reports that some strange group of dwarfs are currently headed toward the thaig, this had her concerned that Tiran or Belen had gotten wind of her plans to kill the elder and frame herself to get thrown out leaving only Belen as the heir. 

She and her team ran into a few spawn roamers a few genlocks and Hurlock but nothing they could not handle quickly, Velvil kept true to his nick name as the dwarf shaped battering ram as he quickly flew into a controlled rage of the Dwarven berserkers crushing and impaling his foes with his maul. 

She kept him covered in a system they had developed over countless battles. He would stay at the front of the group calling the spawn to him while she stood in the mid ranks using her crossbow affectionately called bolt-singer to keep the foes from flanking him while her troops took care of any that came after her or the others. 

As Vel’s maul’s spiked side slammed through a genlocks armor and crashed its ribs and organs, a last bolt streaked through the air from bolt-singer and pinned a Hurlock’s head to the wall behind it. Cleaning up the weapons and storing them Zana collected all the still useable bolts and moved onwards to their goal.

Reaching the gate they found it open, “that is really odd, you would need one of my house’s signet rings to open this door” Zana whispered to her men knowing they would come to the same conclusion as her. 

“Are there dead in your family that you do not know where their rings would be?” one of her female scouts asked in a tone that said she did not believe that point but was covering her bases. 

Zana shook her head, Velvil spoke “Tiran did not have his ring today that I saw.” Looks passed among the team knowing this could mean their plan was falling apart. 

“Come own we can find out when we find the ring.” Zana said turning and signaling her lead scout forward in stealth.

When they found the group of carta thugs waiting to ambush them the scouts face palmed as they were not even trying to hide. Zana used finger speak developed for the silent sister and adopted by the members of her recon teams to talk without giving away their position. 

She and Velvil with two others waited for the rest of her team that numbers a grand total of ten including herself to move into flanking positions and set traps to limit the number of fighters in any given area. When the scouts got in position she and Velvil advanced with the rest of her four man team out in the open as bold as brass. 

“Alright you nug humping bastards, who gave you one of my family’s rings?” Zana yelled out in her best parade ground voice, the thugs turned and a few paled at the sight of Zana and her living battering ram second, advancing weapons drawn and the promise of death on their faces. 

After a minute of talking Zana had enough of the arrogant toad who was flaunting that they would find the shield first and get paid by Tiran for delivering it and her head, as soon as she heard who hired the thugs a bolt blurred out of the barrel of bolt-singer and in through the lead thugs helm and back out again. 

Before his body had a chance to drop her team cut down the rest of the thugs with arrows and blades, “loot the bodies with me orders and the ring if you can.” After searching they found the ring and called to Zana. 

Zana was crouching looting a body with bolt singer resting on its buttstock leaning against her gleaming black with its obsidian power coating with blue vitriol etchings and runes to strengthen the metal and parts to prevent wear. The crossbow looked almost organic with its smooth lines and seams. 

Coming over they looked over the ring and confirmed it was in fact Tiran’s ring shaking her head Zana signalled the scouts forward into the building to get the shield.

After solving a painfully simple puzzle they made their way to the rendezvous point and a show down with her brother, one of the scouts came up to her. “ma’am it has been an honour and no matter what you do we will always know it will always be for the good of the whole even if others do not see it.” 

Zana stopped and placed a hand on the female scouts shoulder. “Thank you solerocka, come let us get this over with.” She intoned with Velvil at her side she walked with her most loyal scouts already moving into the shadows to flank and trap Tiran. 

Zana walked into the meeting point’s crossroad and saw her brother standing there with more than double his ten man squad. 

“What’s the matter Bro can’t hold a point without double you needed men?” she asked in her strange echo sound voice filled with sarcasm.

“Sister I am saddened that you would sink so low as to kill your future king just to sate you lust for power!” Tiran roared, Zana shook her head leave it to her brother to catch wind of her plan only to get the reason so wrong. 

“Tiran I am so sorry it came to this if I could have stepped down from the commission I would have and you would have enjoyed a few more years of life until our father died then you would have died with him I would have joined the legion and Belen would be king. 

"Now I need you to die so I can leave with peace of mind.” Zana said in a sorrowful tone as for all his faults she still loved him but for the greater good he must die. 

She raised bolt-singer and loosed a bolt before anyone could blink dropping Tiran with a shot to his exposed throat. Before his men could responded arrow flew from the shadows taking many of Tiran’s men down in seconds the rest were quickly felled by the hammer swings of Vel and the blades of the shadows in the recon group.

_____________

“What is going on here?” King Endrin shouted barely believing his eye here stood his only daughter standing over the corpse of his eldest child, had a cave in not caused them to turn down this path they may have never seen this (what the king did not know was the cave in was caused by the recon sappers). 

“It looks like Orzammar just lost its worst heir.” Zana said in a careless voice. 

“You dare joke about something like this! How could you my child?” Endrin said in a sad voice. 

“Simple you lose a son but gain a better heir to the throne, Tiran would have driven us to death with his methods.” Zana said purposefully speaking in a way that painted her as the bad guy but really talking about Belen. 

“Seize them.” Endrin said sadly. 

“Wait! This was my doing, the men and women of my recon were only following orders and they protested but would not abandon me. Take me but this is my dishonour and mine alone, do not let them suffer for my mistakes please father?” Zana pleaded. 

“Very well but it is you and your seconds who will pay the price then.” Endrin said waving his hand two guards stepped forward to grab her. 

After disarming and chaining her they started to move when Zana called out again “Wait I would ask that Duncan be given bolt-singer as no-one under this mountain besides me should wield It.” the crossbow and harness with bolts were given to Duncan who took them with solemn grace.

________________

Duncan and his group followed back to the city after the king’s army who were all shocked that the favoured princess had done something so awful, what was odd was how little the recon group was upset of this and was more upset over the treatment of the princess. 

When Loki asked them why they were not more upset they all responded with a similar phrase among them all, “If she did it then it was for the best of the kingdom beneath the mountain as she has always done the most distasteful tasks so other would not have to if it helped our people.” Loki was impressed she clearly had inspired great loyalty among her people, meaning she knew how to play with people.

The next few days passed in a blur for everyone the wardens prepared to gather their new recruits, Belen pieced together what his sister had done after receiving a letter with instructions from her he began moving the pieces need to get her where she need to be. 

Endrin grieve for the loss of two children one to murder the other would be lost to the deep roads. Gorim prepared to travel to the surface and to denerim. Velvil prepared the last few things needed for their plan. Zana spent the time sitting and meditating to calm her center and ready herself for the fight to come. 

The wardens watched the seconds leave for the surface knowing they would see one very soon, Zana was brought to the gate she had planned for sending a silent thank you and payer to Belen she moved into the chamber. 


	3. Chapter 3

Inside the chamber was not the king as tradition demanded but harrowmount a snake who served her father but she knew he wanted the throne that is why she put Belen in line. 

“Where is king? tradition demands he be the one to banish his child to the deep.” Zana demanded. 

“Your father in laid up in bed and weak from grief at Belen’s treachery.” 

“What are you talking about the plan was mine I wanted the throne?” she could not believe her ears Belen was being framed for this. 

After a few more minutes of pointless banter where the man ignored most of what she said she walked into the gate but before it closed she uttered one last warning. 

“Harrowmount a blight is coming which means the wardens will return and when we do I will tell my father everything you said here so pray Endrin lives a long life for I will kill you when he dies.” she then turned and stalked into the shadows vanishing. 

Harrowmount smirked at those words thinking them empty air, he walked away to have tea with the king tea which would slowly kill the king and Harrowmount would take the throne back for his family.

Fenlen hated the deep roads now they were marching through them to get a pair of recruits she hoped they were worth it. They had been marching for an hour when they came across the first marked spot on the map, they then lit a glow stone and shattered it on the ground as they had been told to in a package they received in their rooms one night just sitting on Fenlen’s bed. 

The wall that Fenlen had been leaning on suddenly moved inward had she not had the reflexes of a hunter she would have fallen. “Good you’re here early come on let’s divide up the gear and move the faster we reach the rendezvous spot the faster we can leave these blighted tunnels.” Vel said after opening a hidden door in the wall. 

“Who made this place? Also weren’t you on the surface how did you get down here?” asked Loki as they entered a natural cave. 

“Zana built places like these all over the place with the help of the recon team we used them as way stations they are runed to make darkspawn pass them by. To your second question many of the rooms also connect to the surface so if they were found out about the entire recon team would be casteless.” Velvil answered. 

They gathered the supplies and hidden armor and pack for Zana and moved out. After another hour of map following they heard fighting and rush to see Zana swinging a pair of daggers wearing simple but well-made armor. They rushed to help with the giant spiders she was surrounded by.

When the last spider fell Zana charged Velvil grabbed his helm and ripped it off and kissed him hard on the lips depending the kiss until they were force to break apart to breath. 

“Wow the rumours were true.” Emerson commented mildly with an amused smirk on his face. 

Zana blushed and said “It has been over a week since I could fuck the stone out of him so I may be half tempted to rip his armor off right here if it was not for the chance of darkspawn.” 

“So no concern about us being here just the spawn?” Briaris asked in a teasing voice eyebrows waggling. 

“Yup! your welcome to watch would not be the first time, I once fucked him in the middle of camp after a recruit knocked over the tent we were using and I did not feel like stopping, I am not shy nor do I share I hope that does not offend anyone.” She said they all shook their heads they had been putting up with the girl’s nightly fun for the last while. 

“So long as you don’t do it in my tent or get to loud that I can’t sleep I do not care.” Loki said and the wardens knew he meant it there was nothing more terrifying than Loki without sleep, as he tended to throw lighting if woken while human and bite if not and without sleep he would shock people for just getting near until he had eaten.

After getting the armor they brought with them on Zana led them to another cache this one was different though it held a workshop and serval bedrooms along with dried food for when the recon team did longer journeys and needed a safe place to rest. 

“Just how much are you hiding from your dad?” Loki asked amazed at the amount of maps ranging from simple sketches to massive and complex. 

Along with the sheer number of plans for weapons and machines that looks both deadly and complex the math on some the notes was complex even for him who spent a lot of time doing math for mana to spell conversion and herb recipe scaling. 

“A lot is how much, I love my Father but he is a weak king when Belen rules my Recon team will share the location to the caches with him.” She said pulling bolt-singer and its harness off and hanging it on a peg. 

“We should sleep here for the night and leave with the dawn tomorrow.” Duncan nodded and Velvil pulled a lever that revealed a clock that was set to go off an hour before dawn. 

“We do not need shifts tonight as this place is sealed tight on both sides, bedrooms as sound muffled so we can hear if something goes wrong but we can fuck all we want without disturbing each other. Night!” she said, Grabbing Vel by the collar and dragging him into the room where she had hung bolt-singer. 

As the door slammed shut Emerson chuckled “I guess she claimed that room, it looks like there is only one more large room with three smaller rooms I say the women take the large room while the rest of us take a room each that way the girls can have fun while I can sleep in peace without my armor on for once.” 

At the nods of his fellows Emerson and highlander walked into the room farthest from the large room that were next to each other, and closed the door. Emerson stripped down to nothing as he believe that if you were safe and sound you slept without clothes so you could react quickly if needed but he still put his Saxe knife on the mattress next to him. 

Highlander saw his master take his false pelt off meaning he could sleep on the bed tonight as that was the rule of the pack pelt off bed on. He curled up at the foot of the bed falling into a deep sleep, Emerson crawled in after the hound and quickly fell asleep.

Loki set wards within the room and in the room he chose, not that he did not trust his fellow recruit but he wanted his own layer of safety, with one last quick healing spell for Fenlen he stripped down to his small clothes and used a spell to clean himself and his robes he would do the same for the others come morning. 

He crawled on to the bed and shifted to his natural sleeping form of a great white wolf with blood red markings like vines around his muzzle and paws, Emerson and the others thought he like to sleep as a fox while he preferred the animal forms to sleep in he was most at home in this wolf form taught to him by a strange tribe of werewolves and their spirit leader. 

The other recruits and Duncan had no idea just how far he had traveled in his life and how much knowledge he really had and he wanted to keep it that way the less they knew the less they could hurt him even by mistake.

Duncan entered the last of the smaller rooms and went about preparing for sleep, his thoughts turned to the recruits he had found he had one more than he had planned but that was good. With the recruits waiting at the army camp they should have at least some pass the joining. 

He had his doubts about the ones at the army camp as he had been desperate when he recruited them. He hoped at least the ones he recruited on this trip passed as they all had one quality that would serve well in the wardens, the knowledge of that sometimes evil must be done for the greater good or for things to turn out better in the long run. 

The girls went into the second biggest room and stripped and store their gear. Briaris turned to the other two girls “So as tonight is the last night that we will have a nice bed like this for us without the others being able to hear how about we repeat the first night?” she asked in a voice dripping with seduction wrapped in an Ativan accent. 

As an answer the other women glowed with veins of light and their eye started to glow brightly as they smiled with a predatory lust, they turned to each other and kissed letting the sparks of Kani and the wisps of Fenlen mix and fill the room with a scent that caused all of their loins to burn as if on fire. 

Briaris smirked advancing on the pair coming up behind Kani and letting one hand trail around her hips to the junction of her legs and began drawing lazy circles there while the other hand began playing with her left ear while Briaris’s mouth played with the right. Soon the moans of all three women filled the room as they collapsed on the bed for a night of fun that few mortals ever get the chance to enjoy.

Zana pulled Velvil into the room and slammed the door eager to start as it had been over a week since they last saw each other and that had been the longest they had been apart since they became lovers five years ago. 

“Come on we have tonight to have the fun we want before we have to behave little around our new comrades.” Zana purred as she slipped her armor off exposing her pale white flesh that matched her stark snow white hair that was now free of its bun still in a braid though her lithe face and cobalt blue eyes. 

They often said that she was lyrium touched give the fact that her mother gave birth to her in the lyrium mines it could be very true along with the fact she was a goddess with tools and craft just add to the belief. Velvil stripped off his plate with a helping hand from Zana when both armors were stored they stared at each other waiting for the unspoken signal.

The signal came when Zana bent and scoped up from her pack a runed collar worked from the finest bronto hide dyed in a royal purple worked in crisscrossing golden patterns to weave magic for strength in it. She placed the collar on, a single shining runed sliverite ring hung flush with her skin. 

Then she looked at Vel with a raised eyebrow, smirking Velvil reached into his pack and pulled out four matching cuffs the only difference was this cuffs were padded and the rings stood in line with the bones of her arms and legs. 

Bending with practiced hands he quickly placed the cuffs on tightly. Standing tall he hooked a single finger of his right hand through the ring that rested in the dip of her collar bone and tugged her to the bed causing her to stumble and fall gracelessly upon it. 

to some this relationship would make no sense but to them it worked, when then made love she was submissive and nothing more than a pet to him and she was then free of the burdens of her life no more fighting no more worry about those she must protect and lead or help. 

For him it was the fact that he could then control and lead then see the response at once allowing him to cease worrying over what his commands and orders will bring along with the fact that he no longer must bow to anyone who he did not wish to, rarely did he hurt her it was the act of being forced to submit and the act of dominating that got them off. 

Outside the room she was in charge and he her second and shield in the chamber however the roles changed this allowed them to be romantic outside and inside but in different ways.

The reason they had claimed this room was the four poster bed with six rings attached to the bed one on each post another in the head broad and a last one in the foot of the bed all level except the ones in the boards that were raised half a foot from the top of the mattress. 

Opening a small armoire next to the bed Velvil pulled out several braid silk ropes that Zana had ordered to be treated to be as strong as regular hemp rope. Moving swiftly he folded one rope in half then knotted it to the ring in the head board running one of each of the two strands down through the post head post rings then trough the rings on her wrist and back to the post rings tying them in knots that could be tightened as he wish it, he then repeated the steps with her ankles and the foot board. 

After tying the knots he tighten them until she was spread eagle in the center of the bed arms and legs pulled snugly but not tight enough to do harm, he then took out a thin brush and a small jar of oil. Opening the jar released a smell that was oddly like cinnamon given that it was made of a mix of blood lotus and deep mushrooms that was odd. 

Dipping the brush gently into the oil he began drawing swirling designs over her arms and legs stopped every time he reached the torso, when he had done with the limbs he started with her head and moved down the torso making the designs even more detailed on her breast by the time he reached her navel her arms started to tingle with a warm pleasure from the self-heating oil that had the effect of making a person more sensitive to touch. 

Reaching the junction between her legs he painted her there paying close attention to her clit and the edges of her lips, when placed there the oil made the pleasure for her and him even greater. He then pulled out a small hard candy from his bag made from a special way to prepare ghouls bread he made all the oil and such they used they used nothing they could not get without raising eyebrows. 

The hard candy had a cooling effect on his mouth making it a stark contrast to her skin now almost fever warm, he kissed her deeply and slowly tongues dancing as they passed the candy back and forth between them until it was gone and both their mouths were nearly ice cold. 

Moving south he stopped at her breast and reached into the bag that had held the oil cuff and brushes and pulled out a pair of small hoop piercings he quickly found the holes in her erect nipples and slid the ring back into their homes, they had taken them out knowing that she would be searched when she was arrested she now sigh in relief as the cool metal rest on her tits. 

Moving south again he reached her cunt and settling between her legs he bent to take her in his mouth, she jumped when his cold mouth and tongue touched her sex. The feeling of the burning sex being cooled by his mouth nearly caused her to climax right there but he pulled back upon feeling her tighten, Zana whimpered from the loss. 

“If you wanted it all you have to do is beg for it you know this?” Velvil said with a chuckle. 

“Please Vel please let me climax from your icy mouth please.” She begged she normally would try and do a bit of banter but it had been too long trapped in a cage that reminded her of her nights of passion then flowed by fighting that stirred her blood for her to play games. 

Smiling at the pleading tone in her echo voice Velvil bent to task and quickly bringing her to the first climax of the night, she climaxed with a shudder that saw her trying to pull her limbs close but could only struggle against the rope. With her eyes close from bless she felt rather than saw Velvil move and a hard candy pushed between her lips. 

“Be quick with that or I might get bored and leave you here.” Vel said taunting they both knew it was a lie but it still stirred her to quickly finish the small candy. 

She felt playing with her breast with the brush now free of oil causing her to writhe under the touch “it is done.” Zana panted out. 

“Good girl.” Velvil praised moving to straddle her with his erect member in front of her. “Now be a good girl and help me cool off.” He ordered causing her to shiver at the tone of command he bore causing a pulse of need to settle low in her stomach. 

she bent her head taking his rock hard member into her mouth as far as her position would allow, he sucked in a small breath at the feel of her cold mouth closing around his cock. After letting settle a bit she started to suck and bobs her hear moving up and down his shaft using her tongue to help arouse him. 

After a moment he coated he fingers in the oil and moved a hand south while she continued her work with her mouth, he slipped a single finger in and began readying her to take his shaft in her cunt. 

When he had her handling three fingers he pulled her head back sharply to remove her mouth from him and he moved south settling between Zana’s legs again lining himself at her entrance he looked at Zana with a raised eyebrow. 

“Please master give me your cock inside my burning pussy please!” she begged knowing that her voice in its pleading tone made him burn as he never heard her plead outside of the bed chamber. 

“Very well slave I will grant your wish.” The switching to slave and master signalled the true start of the bondage and role change. 

With a single sharp thrust he impaled her all the way to his hilt filling her completely, the heady mix of pain mixed with pleasure caused her eyes to roll back as she arched under him. The oil coated finger had done their job as she felt very little pain just enough to heighten the pleasure but they also had caused her pussy to burn with desire from the oil. 

His cock coated in the cooling oil mixed with saliva from Zana’s mouth eased the burning inside her walls as Vel’s oil coated fingers started to play with her clit. This contrast sent her soaring high, after she came down from the high she felt the bonds slide free of the rings and found herself being roughly rolled over as a shorter piece of rope joining its sister on the central ring then to her collar tying her there, the she was tied down in such a way that left on her knees and elbows. 

She felt her hair pulled sharply pulling her head back, “Do you want to be taken like the bitch in heat you are my little slave?” a beat then a sharp tug again “Well do you my little slave answer your master now!” Vel pulled again to mark his point. 

“Yes master please fuck me like the sluty bitch in heat I am please fuck me.” Zana said in a submissive voice, she was not worried about him ever going to far one word or signal that they had agreed on years ago would make him stop no questions asked.

Velvil entered her slowly with every thrust coming slightly faster deeper and harder until he was pounding her harshly using her braid as a leash and hand hold it was the main reason that he liked her long hair, he let go of her hair and bent over her to massage her breasts and play with the hoops that hung there after her last climax that left her sagging into the bonds that held her up he retied her to be settled her spread eagle face down on the bed. 

“Do you want your last piercings back in or left out Zana?” the use of her name signaling that the play was over. 

“Back in please Velvil.” Velvil cleaned his hands and reached into the bag on the bedside table again and pulled out two earrings that were made from Everite shaped like a flower that covered her lobes.

When earrings were settled he moved of the bed and grabbed a small basin and pair of clothes filling the basin with clean water heated on the heating vents of the room, first her washed himself with the cloth emptied rinsed and filled the basin then washed Zana while still bound removing one cuff at a time to wash both her and the cuff before placing it back on and tightening it again. 

After she had been washed he step back to the table. “What scent does the lady wish for this night?” he asked. 

“Fresh rain soaked moss.” She answered. 

Reaching into the bag he pulled out a larger jar and a small vial after empting the basin out he mixed a bit of both in and moved back to the bed straddling her ass he poured a small amount oil on to his hands and Vel began to massage Zana starting with her arms then her back. 

Velvil moved lower until he had worked every knot out of her and she was dozing off under him. Smiling he untied her leaving only the collar leash but had changed the knot into a slip knot on both ends so should something happen she could get out fast, then he settled down beside her and curled around her capturing her in his arms. 

Zana sighed and snuggled deeper into Vel’s grip she always fell asleep faster and more peacefully when collared and leashed while wearing her treasured cuffs that Vel helped design when she made them, when wrapped in his arms wearing nothing but cuffs and collar she felt safe and calm.

Morning saw the group rested and happy, five of them wearing the sated look of a night filled with sinful pleasure. Loki looked like a different man with hair now so long that braided it wrapped around his shoulders and coloured a moss green with his smooth goatee to match. 

No one commented on the slightly bigger bag Zana no carried –full of the tools of their pleasure and tools for making them- as they knew better than to ask. The restocked on food and water and made for the surface opening at the base of the mountain nearly two days travel normally from Orzammar. 

“How in the dread wolf’s teeth are we this far away with that little marching?” Loki asked, Fenlen raised an eyebrow at the language use but she had noticed he used elven curses more than others so it did not matter all that much. 

“Simple we did not have to hike over rough terrain and we went straight with no switch backing down the mountain.” Zana explained. 

Duncan signalled and they marched off in the direction of the army camp at ostagar. They were now only four days away rather than the six he had thought they would be all the better for Fenlen he thought.


End file.
